Hellboy meet's his little sister for the first time
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: Professor broom found Zelda 20 year's ago and raised her in secert in the beuro and all the members were sworn to secercy about her but what will happen if Abe told Hellboy while arguing about something come and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hellboy meet's his little sister for the first time**

**Chapter 1 Zelda is revealed and meet's Hellboy and Liz**

**For 20 years Professor Broom is keeping a secret form Hellboy the sceret is that he has a little sister named Zelda who is living in the beuro but in the no entry part of the base also that John Myers is her boyfriend and that they have been dating for the last 2 year's.**

**Today is Zelda's birthday so Professor Broom accompied by Tom Mannings also John Myers who was holding flower's and Professor broom had the present's in a wheelbarrow from all the other agent's inculding Abe Sapien as he was introduced to Zelda when she was only 3 year's old snuck into the no entry part of the base making sure Hellboy didn't notice anything.**

**they found Zelda already dressed and eating breakfast with her saiyan tail swishing happily as she was found by Professor Broom 20 year's ago with no memeories as a baby and the destroying intsint gone from her so when he picked her up she opened her eyes and giggled up at him and when he took her past the game shop back to the beuro one of the Game shop customers said as he went past " i can't wait to play my new Zelda game" at this the little saiyan baby girl laughed happily so that's what Professor Broom named her and when he showed her to all the agent's they were tottaly smitten with her also Tom Mannings who held her in his arm's and asked " are you going to introduce her to Hellboy he needs to know that he has a little sister" Professor broom said " no i will not tell him he dosen't need to be told until the time is right as he is still jelous of Abe right now and i don't want to hurt him by introducing him to his little sister if i do then he will probely ignore her while she is growing up and try to get rid of her i don't want that to happen so keep Zelda a secert for now until the time is right to introduce them ok ?" **

**Everyone nodded also Professor broom introduced Zelda to Abe when she turned three while he was baby sitting she floated in the air for a few seconds and also her hair turned yellow and her eyes went green to Abe's shock then Professor broom came in and saw her and he was also shocked so in secert all the agent's sneaked Zelda into the main part of the base and trained her to fly and also to fight they also schooled her in the main base in secert while making sure Hellboy didn't know about Zelda or the strange behaviour of the other agent's also his friend Abe and when she was introduced to John Myers in secert they blushed when they saw each other which everyone noticed so they decided to date each other in secert while myers also went on Mission's with Hellboy and his girlfriend Liz **

**Zelda looked up and ran over to Professor Broom and helped with the present's once they have found a suitable place for the present's and also the cake and a vase for the flower's she gave John a kiss which he returned with a hug and a kiss she also gave Professor Broom and Mannings who she saw as an uncle a hug they all said " HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZELDA" Zelda blushed and said " thanx guy's is it time for school daddy?"**

**Professor Broom shook his head and smiled while saying " no sweetie today is a day off for you as this is a special day as today is the day i found you so today is made up of fun and to round it off Myers is taking you out on a date with a romantic threatre film complete with a walk in the park also dinner at a fancy resteraunt so here open your present's and after that your free fun day will begin if you wish to train in the training room in the main part of the beuro i am afraid hellboy is in there so we have created a training room with Gravity inhancers just for you it is in your part of the base down the hall complete with a swimming pool and sitting room with a plamsa tv and load's of those manga dvd's and films you love to watch" Zelda nodded in responce to this so they sat there all morning watching her open her present's which was a nintendo 3ds with a stack of games , a braclet from John with a dragon on it which she put on in prepation for her date that night with him, couple of beautiful dresses one of which she loved and was going to wear and lastly some Broon's book's and some chocolate as they were eating their cake there came a roar from the libary it sounded like Hellboy and Abe having an arguement about something then two second's later they heared Hellboy roaring " WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER ABE?" then there was silence for about two minute's.**

**In the libary while Hellboy got his breath back Abe told him everything that was going on with " 20 year's ago your father found Zelda in a space pod Zelda dosen't know that she is the last super saiyan also the last of her race if she did find out it would break her heart she was introduced to everyone inculding me i meet her when she was 3 year's old and it was one i will not forget she floated 2 inches of the ground and turned super in front of me and your father while i was busy babysitting for him so it was decided that she should be trained in secert also having an education as well right now your father, Tom and John are with her celebrating her 20th birthday party right now and tonight she has a date tonight with John Myers that is why your father never told you as you were still jelous of me at the time he found her he didn't want you to hate her and while she was growing up try to get rid of her by causing trouble for her that is why i am telling you now your father would have done this later on this evening when Zelda and John were on their date" **

**Just then Liz entred the Libary as she had been woken up by all the shouting and asked " what's all the shouting for you two?" Hellboy said " sorry my love i have just found out that i have a little sister and that she is living in the base with us right now and my dad , Tom Mannings and Myers are with her right now celebrating her 20th birthday party as today is the day my dad found her" Liz yelled " WHATTT?" Abe told Liz exactly what he told Hellboy and that left Liz in shock then she said " right let's go find her and then i'll go and get 20 year's worth of birthday present's wow you have a little sister HB you are really gonna spoil her rotten what's wrong?" Hellboy said " i don't know how to be a big brother liz i need some help before i face Zelda" just then Professor broom appeared in the libary and said " just be the way you are son i am sure Zelda will like you for who are as i told her all about you and also liz while she was growing up and she is excited to meet you and Liz so i will go on ahead and if you feel like running after me feel free to do so" When Professor Broom got back he said " Zelda your best birthday present hold on a minute" all of them listened and two second's later they heared the sound's of hooves and running feet heding their way Professor Broom continued " Your big brother and Liz are comming right now to meet you and he is nervous as he dosen't know how to be a big brother so i told him to be himself ah here he is and liz also come and have a seat you guy's we have saved you some cake"**

**Zelda looked up standing in the doorway was Hellboy also Liz but everyone was staring at Hellboy who went over to Zelda who said very shly " Hi big brother it is really nice to meet you finally hi Liz dad told me all about you two" Hellboy asked very unsurly " can i give you a hug little sis" Zelda happily gave him a hug while saying " i am already hugging you silly" Hellboy hugged her back and introduced her to Liz while Zelda and Liz got to know each other Hellboy asked " can you tell me all about my sister dad as i want to get to know her" just then Myers interupted " how about she show's you" Hellboy stared at him so Myers called " hey my love can you turn into a super saiyan as i am dying to know" Zelda turned around and happily went super in front of them making Hellboy and Liz gasp in surprise at her transformation so the rest of the day Zelda and everyone had fun.**

**Later that evening Zelda came out of her room with Myers waiting to take her out on their date Hellboy was there also waiting to see how she looked and boy when they saw her they were gobsmacked Myer's gulped and said " y...you ready to go my love?" Zelda nodded and they headed off on their date with all the beuro waving them off while also crying and saying " it seems only yesterday we meet her for the first time and now look our little Zelda all grown up. **

**Meanwhile with Zelda and Myers they had the most romantic dinner and the movie was really romantic so they headed off to the park but just as they entered the park they got blasted from behind Zelda yelled which all the beuro even Hellboy " AHHHH!" Hellboy , Liz and Professor ran toward's the park and saw Zelda being gripped at the neck with the person saying " Time to kill you now the universe will be safe from you saiyan scum time for the e..."**

**Before he could finish his sentence Hellboy struck him from behind which sent him flying Hellboy helped Zelda up saying in a panic " Little sis are okay did he hurt you?" Zelda yelped " ow my back hurt's bad " Hellboy hearing this said through gritted teeth" Liz , dad get Myers and my little sister away from here please i will make this guy pay for hurting my sister alright?" **

**Liz and Professor broom nodded and Zelda before she was escorted away " be careful big brother okay?" Hellboy nodded and kissed her on the forehead and said " don't worry i will just concentrate on getting better okay and i'll come and see you later once i deal with this little errand okay" Zelda nodded and was got safely back to the beuro where she was seen to immediatly by the doctor's with everyone panicking and asking what happened.**

**Meanwhile Hellboy and the guy who was called Frezia was fighting Frezia said while dogeing a punch from Hellboy " stand aside you fool i will kill the girl saiyan and you can't stop me as her mother and father destroyed planet's by turning into giant ape's when the moon is full but then they turned soft when her mother found out she was expecting Zelda so they came to this planet but i killed her father but her mother and her little one got away safely so her mother left her baby alone crying and your father found her but before that happened i managed to track down Zelda's mother and killed her but couldn't find Zelda anywhere until now" Hellboy growled and before he killed Frezia he said " i don't care about Zelda's parent's past all i care about is proctecting my little sister from scum like you she is my sister regardless of where she came from and her orgins" **

**Ten minute's later Frezia lay dead and s Hellboy was making his way back a small animal whimper caught his attention he found a little wolf cub hiding in the bushes then Hellboy knew that this little wolf cub was going to be his present to Zelda when she woke up**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellboy meet's his little sister for the first time**

**Chapter 2 Zelda get's a pet for the first time**

**When Hellboy got back Liz found him and said " thank goodness your back my love oooh hello little one" Hellboy asked while he handed the little wolf cub to Liz " how is my little sis Liz how bad was her back?" Liz looked up just as she was going to tell him Professor Broom came out of the infirmary and said " her back isn't broken just bruished badly i was really worried in case she had to be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life oh how is this little fellow?" Hellboy said " i think i have got the best birthday present for Zelda by the way dad has Zelda ever had a pet before?"**

**Professor broom shook his head and said " no son she never had a pet before i think it will be a wonderful experence for her what was that guy's grudge against Zelda?" Hellboy told him and Liz everything that Frezia said about Zelda's parent's past and about the transformation when there is a full moon to a stunned silence then professor Broom said very shakely " so that's why that guy was going to kill my daughter because of what she is that's is a really lame and pathetic thing to do i don't care where my little princess came from and what species of alien race she is still my daughter what concern's me is that she dosen't know about trick or treating or christmas" That caught Hellboy and Liz off guard completly Liz said " don't worry professor we will teach Zelda about trick or treating and christmas as Halloween is comming up there is no moon on the night of the event so Zelda can go out" Professor had an idea " how about we move Zelda into the main part of the beuro she can live in the room right across from you and i have a wonderful idea of what she would like in her room she is a major Dragon Ball Z fan and a Dragon Ball Z costoume for Halloween would excellent it will be expensive though but i am sure we can manage it while Zelda is in the infirmary recovering it will be a surpise for her and also this little fellow" Hellboy and Liz nodded so Professor Broom told all the agent's even Tom Manning's who loved the idea also about Zelda getting a pet for the first time **

**So the next few week's while Zelda was recovering her new room was being decorated and Zelda's costume was being delivered so two week's later Zelda was fully recovered and blind folded and lead to her new room while saying " can i take this off now?" two second's later Professor Broom said " Ok you can look now surprise my little Princess" Zelda opened her eyes and saw her new room and she was in shock her new room was a Dragon Ball Z pardise with a Plamsa TV with all the Dragon Ball Z series's and on the wardrobe was a Dragon Ball Z outfit in her size she turned around and Hugged professor while saying " it's perfect thanx dad i can't belive you did this for me what could be better than this?" Then Hellboy voice sounded right behind them " i think i know what could make this day better" Zelda stared at him and saw the little wolf cub in his arm's squirming to get to Zelda so she strolled up to him and took the little fellow out of his arm's and said in shock " this little guy is for me but i never had a pet before but you are so cute little one" Hellboy asked " what are gonna call him?" **

**Zelda hummed a little and said with a smile " i alway's liked the name White Fang hi White Fang nice to meet you"**

**Hellboy said " why don't take White Fang around the base and get him used to everyone and knowing where to go okay?" Zelda nooded and went around the base introducing White Fang to everyone inculding Her boyfriend John and Abe who gave White Fang a clap in the Libary **

**so rate and tell me how this chapter went as next chapter Zelda learn's about Trick or treating and experence's it for the first time in her Dragon Ball Z outfit and win's first prize at the halloween fair**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellboy meet's his little sister for the first time**

**Chapter 3 – Zelda's goes trick or treating and win's first prize at the festival**

**It was comming up to Halloween and the base was being decorated with Halloween decroration's Zelda was wondering what was up with all the decroration's so she asked Hellboy and Liz when she saw them in the libary " what's with all the decoration's in the base big brother?" Hellboy repiled " well we have this event see where you dress up as your favourite charater and go door to door and say trick or treat and get sweet's and stuff like that and there is also a fair in town where the best costume win's first frize would you like to try trick or treating out little sis you can take White Fang with you as well"**

**It was Halloween night so Zelda changed into her Dragon Ball Z costume and picked up her pumkin bowl to put the sweet's in and went off to meet her big brother and Liz who were inside the libary waiting for Zelda and when she came in they stared at her the costume she wore was brillent and it would beat all the other costumes out there tonight so they set off with her calling over her shoulder " see you later you guy's" **

**Everyone called back " have fun Zelda see you later" So as they headed toward's the house's Zelda asked " which house should we visit first?"**

**Hellboy had an idea and he said " how about this house as i used to go and see this lady every halloween with my father so that's our first stop her name is Glade" Liz and Zelda nodded and went and Zelda knocked on Glade's door and Glade opened it and saw Hellboy and squeled " ooh look at you all grown up those sweet's sure helped you out huh and i suppose this young lady with you little sis i supest and this other lady here is your girlfriend" Zelda said " trick or treat" Glade put 2 dairy milk bar's in Zelda's bowl and and gave Hellboy 2 baby ruth sweet's and waved goodbye as the trio set off to do some trick or treating along the row of houses and block's **

**Zelda said very happily " this is the best event i have been in ever thanx big brother and Liz Hellboy chuckled and said " No prob sis look's like White Fang is enjoying himself as well everyone looked ahead of them and saw White Fang running around clearly enjoying himself very much as he was 1 year old now and growing up fast but he was still very cute and everyone was stopping and giving him a clap and saying " ooh aren't you cute little one who do you belong too?" Zelda called " White Fang come here boy" White Fang ran to Zelda's side and stayed there keeping an eye on his master while she was having fun being outside trick or treating for the first time some people said to Zelda as they came closer " White Fang is your dog?" Zelda said " yup i got him as a birthday present from my big brother" **

**One person said " hey why don't we all head to the fair in the middle of town there is contest for the best halloween costume and also food and there is also dance music which couples can dance too so let's go and so the trio follwed him to where the festival was going full swing when they arrived Zelda immediatly signed up for the best costume contest which was going to be held in an hour's time so to while away the time Zelda, Liz, Hellboy and White Fang had a look at the stalls where Zelda bought a soviner for John when she got back then came a call over the tanoi " could all contstant's please make their way to the stage please the costume contest and judging will now begin so Zelda and all the other contsant's stood on the platform with everyone inculding the other contstant's staring at Zelda's costume as they had never seen her costume before in their lifes so the judging begain and after the judging the judges went into a huddle to discuss the winner then the lead judge said over the microphone " the winner of this year's halloween costume contest is Zelda Broom and Hellboy, Liz and White Fang cheered to seeing Zelda recieving the trouphy for the best costume and also a huge bar of Dairy milk chocolate but Hellboy noticed that some of the contestant's also their parent's weren't happy that a new commer won the contest so Hellboy knew that chaso was going to break loose so Zelda ran over to him to Liz saying " Well done Zelda for winning the contest i bet Professor Broom will be thrilled that you won so let's and have a couple of dances before we head back and you can tell him okay" **

**Zelda nodded but while they went to the dance floor several contestant's and their parent's was staring angrliy at Zelda as they had hoped that one of their children would win but it was won by a new commer and they were furious one of them said " just look at the newbie having fun and showing off her new costume and tottaly embarrising us in the process let's go and ruin her fun" **

**So as Zelda and her family headed off toward's home there came a yell " hey showoff where do you think your going with that trophy" that made Zelda, Liz, Hellboy and White Fang to turn around and saw a small crowd of people looking pissed off about something Hellboy said " stay behind me sis okay " Zelda nodded and hid behind Hellboy as he said " what's wrong you guy's" the leader of the group said " What's wrong? she is what's wrong a new commer totally taking the top prize and then showing off at the same time that's what's wrong" **

**Hellboy said " my little isn't showing off she is new to this halloween thing and i am happy tha she even won a trophy for her first time being here so leave before this mess get's ugly" The leader of the group yelled " GET HER AND MAKE HER REGREAT COMMING HERE" **

**They all attacked but Hellboy and Liz was ready and serval minutes later they were laying on the ground unconisus with the leader running away yelling " i'll make you pay Zelda for stealing our limelight" **

**Hellboy sighed ad turned to Zelda who was crying and hugged her while saying don't cry sis they were just jealous of you winning the trophy that's all" Zelda stopped crying and said " really?" Hellboy nodded and so the four of them went back to the base where everyone cheered when they saw Zelda holding the trophy but they were furious at the people who almost ruined Zelda fun night but grateful that Hellboy and Liz sorted them so while everyone was getting ready for bed Zelda knocked on John's door which he opened and gave Zelda a kiss and she happily returned and also gave him her gift from the fair the two of them kissed again in which they caught on to each other's mood's John lifted Zelda in his arm's and closed his door with a sign saying " DO NOT DISTURB" Zelda and john tottaly made love in bed and it was the most romatic and fun night Zelda ever had**

**tell me what you guy's thought of that next episode Zelda goes on a mission with Hellboy Liz and John to a resurch facility where she and john rescues 2 little hybrid 3 year old's called Xion and Roxas who adopt Zelda and John as their mum and dad **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellboy meet's his little sister for the first time**

**Chapter 4 Zelda and John rescue and become parent's to Roxas and Xion**

**The next morning Zelda and John woke up in his bed smiling at each other John said " good morning my love ready for breakfast?"**

**Zelda nodded and kissed John and so the both of them got dressed and headed off to the kitchen to get some breakfast and found Hellboy, Liz and White Fang also Professor Broom already having breakfast all of them looked up to Zelda and John sitting at a nearby table eating their breakfast and also kissing which made Hellboy ask Liz " what's up with them?" Liz blushed and told Hellboy which made him splutter and gasp in a whisper " She and John made love in his room in his bed?" Liz said " yup and good for them they love each other so much" that made Hellboy smile as he was happy for his little sister finding love and warmth from John just then the alarm sounded and so while Liz and Zelda acompied by White Fang went on ahead Hellboy said to John " treat my little sister good Myers ortherwise we will have word's okay?" John nodded and said " don't worry HB i will alway's treat Zelda like an angel as that is what she means to me i would never break her heart as she is the only one for me and that will always will be"**

**At the meeting room they were all asembled where Manning's was telling them " it is not a creature incursion but in a resurch facility in the city some resurchers noticed that one of their member's alway's disappers muttering evily those two little creations better do as i say or i will stave and punish them more if they don't obey my will" Zelda said " 2 liitle creations?" Manning's nodded and said " yes two and the other reesurchers are concered about what he meant by that so they asked us to find their missing resurcher and rescue those two said liitle creations if they exist Zelda take White Fang with you as i think it will be dangerous for you if the mad resucher find's out about you he might use your DNA to create evil minnions so that's why i am allowing White Fang to go with alright team roll out"**

**So the team set off in the back of the garbge truck with Zelda and John Myers sitting on a couple of seat's with White Fang sitting on the floor beside his master looking forward to his first ever mission John said " i wonder what creations the mad resurcher was talking about?" Zelda nodded in responce and said " i am thinking the same thing but we will rescue them and take to a safe place where no one can harm them" John nodded in responce and said " we are here let's go" When they arrived at the resurch faclity they were greeted by the resurchers who escorted them inside but what Zelda didn't know she was being watched by the mad resurcher on the 3rd floor but when Zelda looked up at the window's she didn't see anyone she shivered which Hellboy and John ask " what's wrong Zelda?" Zelda said " i don't know but i felt like i was being watched from the third floor window second's ago" that caught Hellboy and John off guard and also John said to the resurchers and Hellboy " we will split up i will go with Zelda and check out the upper floor's and see if we can the 2 little experement's and the mad resurcher ok we will radio you if we find anything alright?" Hellboy and Liz nodded and Hellboy said " protect my little sister Myers ok and take White Fang ok?" **

**Zelda called to White Fang and so the trio headed upstairs while Hellboy and Liz proceed to search on the first floor accompied by the other resurcher's who were concered about the little ones that their college was starving unless they obeyed him.**

**Meanwhile on the third Zelda and John accompied by White Fang climbed the last step and came out onto the landing where they saw a long hallway with a lot of boxes and crates so they proceeded down the hall and was just about to go up to the attic when from behind some crates behind them came a sneeze accompied with " shush he will hear us big brother" that made Zelda and John to turn around but White Fang went up to where the noise came from and was wagging his tail playfuly so Zelda went up to where White Fang was while putting her gun away she looked over the crate gasped and called " Honey come quick and put your gun away i found them and awww how hungry they look" John came over and saw 2 little children about 3year's old one boy and one girl they looked scared but they really liked White Fang so Zelda and John let them play with White Fang for a good ten minutes before Zelda reached out a gentle hand saying " why were you two hiding here and why do you look so scrawny?" The little boy piped up " because that crazy resurcher tried to hurt Xion again" **

**That made John and Zelda gasp and said " would you like to come with us to a safe place called the BRPD we promise once we get there you will be seen to by doctor's don't worry they are nice as they would like to know what you are ok i promise nothing bad ok?" Xion and Roxas looked at each other and jumped into Zelda and John crying while saying " can we callyou mummy and daddy as we never had loving parent's before?" Zelda and John gave a gentle smile at each other nodded and said " yes we will be your parent's and the first thing we will do is get you out of here" Zelda said " hunny call Hellboy on the phone ok and tell him we have found the little ones ok?" **

**Meanwhile downstair's on the second landing Liz and Hellboy with the resurchers had just arrived when John voice came over the speaker phone " Hellboy are you there?" Hellboy said " yeah we are on the second floor go ahead Myers" John said " Guess what we found the experement's and they are a little boy and Girl about 3 year's old named Xion and Roxas they have adopted us as their parent's the reason they were hiding up here on the third floor is that crazy resurcher tried to hurt Xion again for disobaying him so get up here quick before he makes an apperance again" Xion voice sounded " Who are you talking to Daddy?" John said " talking to your uncle Hellboy who is down below us right now" **

**Hellboy voice sounded " meet you guy' up there okay we will be there in 3 minutes alright?" John " good idea we will meet you on the stair's john out" So the new family headed to the stair's heading to the second landing but before they reached the stair's they were confronted by the mad resurcher who said " Unhand my experament's right now" John lifted Roxas out of his arm's and said " son hid behind your mother alright i think this will get ugly" Roxas did as he was told and hid behind Zelda who said " they are not experament's they are innocent children you monster you have no right to starve them and beat them up" The mad resurcher laughed but unbownst to them Hellboy and Liz had heared the voice's and ran up the stair's the mad resurcher said " they are not children they are half Vampire and Half Lycan but stronger than both a hybrid if you will something like you my dear i could detect your alien DNA from the moment you arrived here oh think of the poss..." but he never could finsh his sentence as Hellboy had arrived and knocked him out from behind and said " Not on your life will you have my little sis DNA " Xion and Roxas asked " what power's do you have mummy?" Zelda turned into a super saiyan for them very gently to the twin's saying " wow mummy is cool and so is daddy and uncle Hellboy" Zelda smiled and powered down and Xion jumped into her arm's while Roxas jumped into John arm's with Hellboy saying " Let's head downstair's and see Liz and the other resurchers i will carry this annoying gentlemen ok?" the twin's stared at Hellboy who chuckled and said " Hi there Kids let's go see your Aunty Liz downstairs okay and all the other resurchers who are pretty worried about you two so let's go" **

**When they arrived on the second floor they saw Liz and the resurcher's run over to them Liz said " hi Roxas and Xion it is very nice to meet i'm Liz" Xion said " Hi Aunty Liz Uncle Hellboy and you look really cool but i am felling hungry for blood so is big brother as we grow weaker if we don't drink any blood as we are both Hybrid's and blood is the only thing we can take pretty horrible huh?"**

**Zelda and John shook their head's and said " no it is not thank you for telling us all about you don't worry once we get back home we will give you two some blood packet's okay and introduce you to Professor Broom and Tom Manning's ah here are all the other resurcher's that were worried about you" the other resurchers came over and asked may we give you both a blood packet for your journey home and please put that evil person in jail as there is a jail just down the road about 2 minutes for staving you two?" Xion and Roxas happily nodded Xion happily jumped into Liz's who chuckled happily with Xion in her arm's.**

**The ride back to the beuro after putting the evil resurcher in Jail was a plesent one with Xion and Roxas drinking their blood packet's that was given to them by the resurchers and they were getting their colour back in their face's also playing and clapping White Fang who seemed to have taken a liking to Xion and Roxas but also gentle at the same time Hellboy had called his dad on the phone who answered " hi son mission complete?" Hellboy nodded and called Xion,Roxas come and say hello to your Grampa he is on the phone" The twin's came over so Hellboy put the call on Speaker Phone and the twin's said " Hi Grampa it is nice to hear your voice we are called Xion and Roxas" Professor Broom said " those are very nice names you two i look forward to meeting you in person can i talk to your Uncle Hellboy for a minute bye Xion Roxas" The twin's called back " Bye Grandpa" so the twin's ran over to Zelda and John who lifted them into their arm's and happily told them all about the beuro and also about Abe. Meanwhile Hellboy was telling Professor Broom about the twin's and what they were and that they only drink blood as normal food could be lethal for them to Professor Broom saying in shock " s..so your'e saying that Xion and Roxas are both Half Vampire Half Lycan but stronger than both breed's and the only thing they can take is blood as if they don't drink blood they grow weaker and even die?" Hellboy nodded and said " Yep that's right dad" professor Broom said " well since Zelda and John are a couple and parent's now we can make a room for Zelda and John with a side room for Xion and Roxas complete with bed's and a playarea for the twin's also bathroom's ok?" Hellboy nodded and said " see you later dad" and hung up the phone and told Zelda john and the twin's who all loved the idea John looked out the window and said " ahh home again you two be on your best behaviour okay when you meet the docter's and your Gandfather and Uncle Manning's ok?" **

**The twin's nodded and held their parent's hand's as they all walked out of the truck the twin's seemed to get alot of stare's from the other agent's Zelda saw Abe and Professor acompied by Tom Manning's comming toward's them with some doctor's the twin's stared at Abe as they never seen anyone like him before Professor Broom said " hello there Xion and Roxas my name is Professor Broom and these two people are Abe sapien and Tom Manning's" The twin's said very shly " hi there" Zelda and John took the twin's to the infirmary where they were checked out by the doctor's with Zelda and John waiting outside looking worried but professor broom said " don't worry they will be fine with the doctor's" **

**After 10 minutes Xion and Roxas was given the all clear and each was given two blood packet's to take to their room so they came out of the medical ward with the doctor's who seemed to have taken a liking to the twin's who said " i would like to see these two rascal's again in 4 month's time to see how they are getting on and also make sure you two drink your blood packet's and get healthy again seeing how scawny you two look but getting better ok?" Xion, Roxas, Zelda and John nodded and the twin's said thanks to the doctor's who smiled and gave them a hug and said " get better you two ok?" the twin's nodded and suddenly yawned looking sleepy so Zelda and John took the twin's to their room where Zelda sang them a lullaby and after 2 minutes the twin's fell asleep with happy smiles on their faces John and Zelda were tired as well so they bid everyone goodnight and went into their room where John kissed Zelda who caught into his mood and the both of them made love but keeping quiet so not to wake their little ones sleeping next door **

**Rate and tell me what you guy's think of this ep next ep will be John, Hellboy and Abe go on a mission to deal with a sea sepent that terrising people in Ibza and also Zelda descover's she is pregenant to Xion and Roxas delighted at being big bro and sister**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellboy meet's his little sister for the first time**

**Chapter 5 Zelda discovers she is pregnant when Hellboy, John and Abe go on a 9 month's Mission**

**It has been 3 year's since Xion and Roxas was found looking pale and unhealthy but now the two rascel's are fit and well also adore their parent's Zelda and John who are excellent parent's and Xion and Roxas are 6 year's old now and full of energy**

**Zelda and John awoke to the alarm sounding so the pair got changed and were meet by Xion and Roxas who had been awoken by the alarm and had got changed as well so they went to the meeting place and was joined by Hellboy and Liz who gave Xion and Roxas a hug saying " morning you little rascel's" the twin's hugged them back and all of them went to the office where Manning's said " People on the island of Ibza are terrified of a massive sea serpent that has surfaced and they don't know where it's lair is as there are many island's with a lot of caves so Hellboy you are going along with Abe and John so pack your stuff as this could take nine month's to find this creature and deal with it.**

**So that day Hellboy and the group went to Ibza leaving Zelda, Liz and the kid's in the base Zelda said " let's clean the base up and wait for the guy's to come back and they will tell us how their mission went" Liz and the kids liked the idea so for the first two month's they cleaned their rooms up and put the welcome banners up.**

**Suddenly Zelda one morning didn't fell well so she asked" Xion can you detect what is wrong with me as i am feeling hungry all the time?" **

**Xion sniffed at Zelda and her stomach and gasped " Mummy your pregnant with twin's and you are already 2 month's gone" **

**Zelda gasped along with Roxas she said " r...really i will ask the doctor and double check ok you two can come with me and we will find out who the daddy is alright" Xion and Roxas nodded but as she left they knew that John was the father but they decided to let their mother figure it out on her own so they followed her to the doctor's who confirmed she was indeed 2 month's gone also the gendas of the twin's was one boy and a girl with tail's and the father was of course John who was away on the mission to deal with the serpent Liz came by the infirmary and saw Zelda inside with the doctor and saw the twin's outside so she strolled up and asked " why is your mother in there you two?" The twin's answered " Mummy is pregant with daddy's babies one boy one girl" that caught Liz off guard and she said to Zelda who came out " your pregant with twin's and they are John's?" Zelda smiled happily and nodded Liz hugged her while saying " John will get a surprise when he comes home" the doctor came out and added " yup coz the day when John comes back from the mission is the day the twin's will be born **

**Zelda said " i should tell dad and uncle Manning's what is going on with me so they will tell John when he comes back and wonder's where i am" So they went to find Professor Trever and Tom Mannings and found them in the libary when Zelda told them the new's they were speechless for 2 minutes then hugged Zelda and said " John is the father?" Liz nodded and said " yes he is he will get a shock no doubt" **

**Just then the phone rang and Tom answered it to hear him calling Xion,Roxas and Zelda guess who is calling" Zelda smiled and let the twin's answer the phone and she heared john talking to the twin's asking how they were and if they were staying out of the trouble then Zelda picked the phone up and said " don't worry my love the kid's are kept busy so they won't kick up chaso's" John's voice sounded " hi my love how are you doing are you and liz okay?" Zelda said " yeah me and Liz are okay how is the mission going?" Hellboy's voice sounded on the phone " well as can be expected the damm thing keep's changing locations the second we discover it's lair or two but we managed to damage it so we willbe able to follow it's blood trail and find out where it's lair is say hi to Liz for me okay here is Abe wanting to talk to you Zelda come on Myers we will go on ahead and see if we can find this thing" Zelda callled bye over the phone and also said " Hi Abe how are you doing?" Abe said " fine thanx Zelda i sence that you have something to tell me?" Zelda nodded and told Abe who was in shock and mind-conntected with Hellboy who said " you go on ahead Myers i will catch up" Myers nodded and went on ahead of them so Hellboy's sounded over the phone in a whisper so John wouldn't hear them " your'e pregnant with twin's and their John's one boy one girl and the day we get back is the day they are born?" Zelda said " yep so don't tell John but only if it is nessacery also if John notices when he come's back i am not there to greet him okay?" Hellboy and Abe nodded and said " well see you later Zelda okay bye say hi to Xion and Roxas for us okay bye."**

**As Zelda hung up the phone Liz asked " what names are you gonna give them?" Zelda said " Crystal and Sliver" Liz said " i think those are good names come on let's get you some ice-cream and chocolate and from now you are resting up my lady no work" Zelda nodded so all five of them headed out of the base to get some fresh air and also to do a bit of shopping for the new arrival's and also food for their mother to eat as Zelda was starving so Liz got 37 tubes of ice-cream and 50 giant bar's of Dairy Milk to keep Zelda going throuout her pregnacy also some baby girl clothes and baby boy clothes also a cot which was a lot of shopping so Liz phoned the beuro and told Professor Broom where they were so he sent the car out with some agent's who sat with Zelda in the back and watch her eat an entire tub of chocolate ice-cream and one big bar of dairy milk chocolate.**

**Meanwhile on the mission Hellboy and Abe were happy for Zelda and was discussing names for the twin's when Abe said " Zelda has called them Crystal and Sliver" Hellboy nodded at Zelda's choice of names as they sat apart from John in front of the camp fire while also deciding where to go next to find the serpent.**

**So seven long month's passed by on the morning of John's and Hellboy's arrival back Zelda's contraction's started and she yelled out in pain and her yell had awoken everyone at 3am in the morning so she was rushed into the infirmary where the doctor said " ok Zelda push push you are almost there ooh i can see a head of ginger hair" Then there came a baby cry as Zelda delivered Sliver into the world with his tail around his wast with everyone waiting outside while Zelda delived her twin's in peace then the doctor said " ok Zelda let's deliver Sliver's little sister ok now push one big push ok ooh i can the head oh my gosh" As Cyrstal was delived safely they all saw that she was already a super sayian with blonde hair so after the twin's were cleaned up the doctor gave Zelda her babies to hold and also the doctor called " ok you guy's and girl's you can come in and meet the new arrival's so everyone came with Xion and Roxas who climbed onto the bed and sat beside Zelda who held the twin's with happy tear's in her eyes as Sliver and Crystal stared up at her with eyes like her's so Zelda gave Sliver to Xion and Roxas to hold while Liz came over and sat on the chair next to the bed and said " awww they look cute"**

**Meanwhile in the truck on the way to the base after mission complete Abe gasped and mind-conntected with Hellboy who smiled at Abe and said " John we have something to tell you as you will be shocked when we get back" John said " what is this news you have to tell me?" **

**Abe and Hellboy told him and he was speechless as they pulled into the base he gasped and said " my love has given birth to my son and daughter just now as we got back?" Hellboy nodded and said " yep here comes Xion and Roxas now so they can tell you the whole story ok and take you to the infirmary ok where Zelda, Sliver and Crystal are alright" As they got out of the truck John headed stright for Xion and Roxas who told him the whole story on the way to the infirmary with Hellboy and Abe following and a few minutes later they saw through the infirmary window Zelda holding Sliver while Liz held Crystal so they went in with John sitting beside Zelda holding Sliver with Happy tear's in his eyes and also kissed Zelda while on the other chair Liz gave Hellboy Crystal to hold who giggled up at him **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellboy meet's his little sister for the first time**

**Chapter 6 Zelda celebrates Christmas with her family and John ask's Zelda to marry him**

**It was December and the snow was falling outside the base and inside the base christmas festive season was spreading like wildfire and Zelda was looking curious about the decorations so she asked John who told her all about christmas and the christmas tree while Zelda fed Crystal and Sliver who were growing up fast and simply adored their parent's also Xion and Roxas who were great big brother and sister to them.**

**So Zelda decorated their room with christmas decro and even went with Professor Trevor and got a christmas tree for her and John's room and also a big one for the beuro to in the main sitting room so everyone was busy putting up the decrorations so one day Liz called in Zelda's room " Zelda would you like to come into town and help buy christmas present's for everyone?" John said to Zelda " i'll look after the kid's beside i need to talk to Professor Trevor about something so you girl's go and have fun and oh Zelda Hellboy loves cat's so i think that will be a great christmas present for him or two if you catch my drift" Zelda nodded and called " bye Xion,Roxas help daddy look after the twin's today and i will buy you guy's something nice ok?" Xion and Roxas nodded and called back " we will mum see you later" **

**So the girl's left and John knocked on the libary door where Professor Trevor was working he looked up and said as John came up to him " hi John what's up?" John said " i am going to ask Zelda to marry me with your permission sir" That caught Professor Trevor off guard and a few second's he said " well of course my friend i will give you my complete surport i'll go tell Hellboy and we'll help you pick out the wedding ring and you choose the best time to ask her okay?"**

**John nodded as Professor Trevor left the libary and went to look for Hellboy then 2 minutes later he heared " WHAT JOHN WANT'S TO MARRY ZELDA?" then Professor Trevor returned with a stunned looking Hellboy and Mannings who heared what Hellboy had just yelled John said " yes i am going to ask Zelda to marry me HB as i love her with all my heart but i don't know what is the best time to ask her i was thinking christmas eve or christmas day to surprise her what do you think you guy's" Hellboy and Manning's recovered and HB said " I think chrsitmas day to ask her as she would be tried on christmas eve from putting up decrorations and wrapping up christmas present's for everyone and her family so christmas day my friend come on let's go and buy the wedding ring just now so dad and you can go into town after Zelda and Liz come home okay?" John asked " are you going to ask Liz to marry you HB then we make this a double propsal if you want if i am scusefull then you follow regardless of what the answer is to show our girl's how much we love them" Hellboy nodded in responce to this so John said " want to come with me and see Crystal and Sliver and wait for our girl's then me and your dad will go out and get the wedding ring's okay i am sure everything will be fine" So the both of them headed for his room where they saw Xion and Roxas crouched by one of the sofa's and kneeling by Crystal who was pushing herself up with Sliver also doing the same John and Hellboy knew what was happening Sliver and Crystal were taking their first step's.**

**Hellboy disappered for a few minutes then returned with a digial camera with recorder also with Professor Trevor so John knelt in front of his twin's and they saw him and walked up to him then fell into his arm's with John congratulating his children taking their first step's.**

**Meanwhile with the girl's in the town they had took one of the beuro limosines and the boot was full so the girl's decided that now they had bought present's for everyone they had decided to buy present's for their loved ones so Liz took Zelda into the pet shop where they bought two kittens for Hellboy and a labridour puppy for Xion and Roxas complete with all the extra's so they put all these new purches into the back of the limo and Liz drove all the way back to the beuro.**

**When they arrived back they saw John and Hellboy waiting for them so when they got out of the car John said " our children started walking my love when you were out christmas shopping with Liz" that shocked Zelda and Liz completly who immediatly after putting the shopping in their room's Liz went into Zelda's room and saw Zelda holding Crystal hand's and walked slowely backward's with Crystal walking forward's with John doing the same and she saw Hellboy recording all of this happy event.**

**After that John excused himself with Professor Trevor who said he had some books to pick up from one of the bookshop's in town and that they wouldn't be long so the two of them left leaving a happy mother with her children who simply adored her.**

**With Professor Trevor and John they had got the books and also went into the wedding ring shop and got the ring's and headed back tothe beuro but were stopped by all the traffic light's but got back home safely so Professor Trevor gave Hellboy his wedding ring that he was going to give to Liz and also gave John his wedding ring for Zelda so that Christmas Eve every part of the base was decorated and all the present's for the agent's were under the big christmas tree in the main hall but for Zelda and her family their present's were under her christmas in her and john's room with all the present's for Hellboy and Liz. **

**So Zelda tucked Xion and Roxas in they said goodnight and Zelda said it also gave them a kiss and turned out their light and went to her own bed where she saw the crib that held their new additions Sliver and Crystal who were looking very sleepy so Zelda sang**

**where are you it's twilight were are you tonight something deep inside me fallows you in the night i can not explain it there is no fear in you my little ones so sleep in peace without fear.**

**Then Sliver and Crystal fell fast alseep Zelda climbed into bed with John who turned out the light's and the pair of them fell alseep wondering what tomorrow will bring.**

**Christmas day dawned bright and early as Zelda and John were awoken at 9am by Crystal and Sliver so they got up and relised it was christmas day to John kissing Zelda saying " merry christmas my love i'll see to the twin's you wake up Xion and Roxas and wish them merry christmas okay?.**

**So as Zelda went to Xion and Roxas door they opened it and hugged her saying " Merry christmas mum,dad" Zelda said " same to you guy's too so get changed then we will meet Hellboy and liz for breakfast before we open our present's okay" so Xion and Roxas got changed and went to their little bro and sis who looked up at them and giggled when the twin's held them and whispered " Merry christmas little bro and sis" Suddenly Sliver and Crystal said " he he Merry christmas big bro,sis, mummy and daddy" Zelda stood there staring at the twin's for a second before she held her little ones crying with happyness while John disappered for a few minutes then they all heared Hellboy saying loudly " What? the twin' s spoke their first sentance on this day hold on we will be with you guy's in a minute okay" so John returned to Zelda and his children saying " Hellboy and Liz will be shortly they are excited about hearing our little twin's speaking for the first time" **

**Just then Hellboy and Liz appeared in the doorway fully changed and was staring at Sliver and Crystal who said " Merry chrsitmas Uncle Hellboy and Aunty Liz he he" that made them gasp and cheered at Sliver and Crystal talking and walking for the first time so they all headed for the kitchen with White Fang who got a bone for christmas and was wagging his tail hard as they went down the corridor wishing merry christmas to the agent's who returned the merry christmas all standing under their christmas tree in the main hall in the beuro so after they got breakfast Hellboy and gang headed into Zelda's room where their present's lay under her christmas tree as they headed toward's it they a loud meowing from 2 boxes Zelda said " ah big brother i think those two boxes await your attention and Xion,Roxas the box beside those two big ones are for you and it needs attending too as well so Hellboy and Xion also Roxas went and got their present's and brought them out from under the tree and sat on the floor and they opened them Hellboy found two little kitten's with a merry christmas card one from Zelda the other from Liz he gasped and hugged Liz then Zelda just then a loud puppy bark made all of them look around and saw Xion and Roxas playing with their puppy whom they named Link and was being introduced to White Fang and they all saw that Link and White Fang were now best friend's so Zelda brought Sliver and Crystal over to the tree and gave them their present's which was a teddy bear each for them to play with some hair band's for Crystal and some toy car's for Sliver while Xion and Roxas got a dragon braclet with a different dragon, some comic's and some sweet's but Link was their best present ever Meanwhile with Hellboy and Liz who were stroking Hellboy's new little kitten's who had been named shadow and Maria Liz said " i think those names are lovely this day has been the best ever what could make this day even more special to remember" **

**Hellboy and John said " we think we know what could make this day even better" that made Zelda and Liz to look around as their boy's strolled up to them and the girls gasped as John and Hellboy knelt down in front of them and asked John going first " Will you marry me Zelda?" Zelda cried and said very happily "YES i will my love i thought you were never going to ask me". John wirlled Zelda around to hear his children cheering and there came a loud " YESSSSS! " from Hellboy's direction as his propsal went like John's and he was wrilling Liz around when Xion sniffed which caught Zelda attention she said " what is Xion?" in answer Xion went over to Liz who was hugging Hellboy who looked over to Xion and said " what's wrong Xion?" Xion sniffed at Liz and said " A...Aunty Liz did you know that you are three month's pregnant with Uncle Hellboy's twin's one demon boy and one human girl both with tail's and thay your twin's are already a mated pair"**

**That caught Liz and everyone off guard Zelda said " are you sure Xion?" Xion nodded and said " I am positive mummy Aunty Liz is pregnat my nose never lies" Hellboy hugged Liz and said after he kissed her " i am happy my love that you are pregnat with my kid's this is the best christmas present ever" Liz said " you okay with this HB?" Hellboy nodded and said " Yes i am happy with this we can get married in three month's time as i don't want to you going into labor in six month's time while i am marrying you in a church" John nodded in reponce to this and said " i think that idea is brillent so i think in three month's time is excellent so let's get all the arrangement's done and Liz you are not going to do anything but rest up as we will do all the work ok" **

**Liz nodded but what all of them didn't know is that Zelda has a big sister who crashes both wedding's to try and take Zelda back home and drop's a bombshell Zelda is a Princess of Planet Vegta but Zelda dosen't want to know or care so she tell's her sister to get lost as she already has a real family and she has a big brother who cares about her **

**so rate and tell me what you guy's think oh and the names of Liz's twin's are Axel and Maria **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellboy meet's his little sister for the first time**

**Chapter 7 Zelda's big sister crashes Zelda and Liz's wedding**

**It has a long six month's since John and Hellboy had propsed to their girl's also the new's of two more additions to their growing family everyone was busy with booking the church getting decrorations and also wedding dress and suites for the husband's to be but Zelda had unstettling feeling that the day she get's married something unexpected and bad will happen so she told Professor Trevor who nodded and also made himself a vicar in the Beuro just in case something goes wrong.**

**Then few month's later Zelda and Liz's wedding day dawned so the girl's got changed into their wedding dresses and got driven to the church where the boy's were who were nervous as anything but Professor Trevor who was with them told them everything was going to be okay and that calmed Hellboy and John so the girls entred and boy didn't they look cute with Xion and Roxas holding the back of the dresses and walking slowely behind them to stop themselves from tripping over the dresses in John's head as he stares at Zelda " My dosen't my love look beautiful i will make sure i give her everything like love and be proctetive over my family at all times and the same with Hellboy as he stared at Liz who walking toward's him smiling happily at the best day of her life.**

**As the wedding was just about finished Zelda's worst fear was confirmed as the couples were about to kiss there came a loud explosion from outside complete with a power energy wave and a loud crash of glass as one of the church window's was blasted inward's by a blast of energy and in the window stood a female sayian older than Zelda and she ment business with our heros **

**Zelda said " Who are you how dare crash mine and Liz's wedding?" **

**Sora smiled and said " What are you doing marrying this comminer Princess Zelda you are betrying your home planet Vegeta and it's race by marrying this comminer you are comming back home with me right now to marry the prince of our planet and i won't take no for an answer". **

**That made everyone gasp and Zelda stuttered " i am a princess of an alien race?" Sora nodded and said " Yes our mum and dad were the King and Queen of our planet and you are the rightful heir to the throne but they got soft when they found out that you were on the way so they fled here but then they never came back home so i decided to come here and find them and you and take you back home to our planet and marry the prince and rule all worlds this connimer is low class so why are you marrying him?" Zelda said very angrily " coz i love him that's why and he is the father to my young children who are half sayian half human and i don't give a damm about your planet i have a family that accept's me for how i am and i have a dad and a big brother who love me for who i am not what race or where i come from and i am marrying the love of my love as we have been dating for a long time now so the answer big sis is no so get lost as i am not going back with you Earth is my home and it will alway's will be. That made Hellboy and Professor Trevor smile but Hellboy said " Sorry Sora but Frezia killed your parent's when they brought Zelda here i found that out from Frezia myself they sacrficed themselves to keep Zelda safe from harm and from the likes of you and any other invadiers that might come here so leave peacefully or we might have to do it by brute force." **

**That made Sora gasp and said " mum and dad are dead and by Frezia's hands i have come too late how dare you turn my little sister against me prepare to die and you are going to come home with me little sis wether you like it or not."**

**Xion attacked but her attack was blocked by Zelda who shouted " guy's get out of here i will take care of this intruder and make her pay for runing mine and Liz's wedding so get back to the beuro where it is safe" but Hellboy said " No i am not leaving you here sis we will fight this person together as a family " John said " i'll get Liz and the kid's outta here while you two take care of this intruder and i'll make sure to tell everyone what's happening come on Liz, Professor Broom let's get outta here come back safely my love".**

**Zelda nodded and kissed him and said in a whisper " Will do my honey king" John went brick red with embrassment with Liz and Professor Trevor chuckilng at this so they left with Liz who called to Hellboy " Be careful honey" Hellboy nodded and said " will do my Sparky spark".**

**Liz smiled and left so Zelda flew up in the air and blasted Sora into the wall with Hellboy firing shot's at Sora who blasted the bullet's to smitherin's and sneered at Zelda and said " you have two young sayian children with that man they are half breeds not pure blood sayian's for that blastfumay you will die Zelda for betrying your home planet".**

**Zelda said " Earth is my home planet Sora not Vegeta and i would never betry the people i love i would rather die than go with you back to your home planet Earth is my home and you are not welcome and leave my children out of this this fight is between me and you so there mum and dad did the right thing by bringing me here to this wonderful planet because i was raised by a loving father and found my big brother who loves and accept's me and i have also my children and the love of my life and i am going to marry him so there i don't care about your feelings they are wrong about John he is no comineer to me he is most wonderful husband and father i have ever seen and soon Big Brother will be too i can feel it in my bones".**

**That made Sora snarl in a dangerous way and attacked Zelda but Hellboy blocked her attack and killed Sora with a right puch through her head but there came screams from outside which both of them reconised they both ran outside and found Liz and John with Professor Trevor being backed into a corner by some of Sora's minions but her soilders turned around and got blasted to pieces by Hellboy and Zelda who came running over and asking Liz " Are you guy's okay?". They all nodded and Professor Broom said " Well would like me to do the father church thing at the beuro as i am quite expericed in that field so follow me". So at the beuro Liz, Hellboy with Zelda and John got married at the beuro with the whole beuro cheering then a few month's later when Liz and Zelda were out shopping Liz's contractions but luckly they weren't far from the beuro so Zelda phoned the beuro and the car pulled up and when they got to the beuro Liz was rushed into the infirmary while Zelda was waiting outside she texted John as he was away on a mission with Hellboy.**

**At the mission in question John got the text and he went frantic and howled " Hellboy quick get over here i got a text from Zelda".**

**That made Hellboy run over and asked " What's the text say?" John said " Liz is in labour right now while we are on our mission so let's finish up here then head over to help Liz out as she need's you there with her while she is giving birth to your twin's". **

**So Hellboy and John killed the creature and pelted back to the beuro as fast as they could meanwhile back at the beuro Liz's contractions were comming together when Liz and Zelda heared Hellboy and John's yells of " Were back from our mission honey sorry we are late."**

**Then a few minutes later there came a baby cry as Liz delivered her baby boy who started crying which made Hellboy come as fast as he could into the infirmary and his son quitened down at once so Hellboy helped Liz give birth to his baby girl while Zelda and John cleaned his son up and wrapped him up warm then brought him over saying to the little fellow " Don't worry your girlfriend will be with you in a minute". Then two second's later Liz's little girl was brought into this world safely and so John and Zelda left the two proud parent's alone saying " see you guy's in the morning ok we will give you two some space".**

**Next morning when Xion and Roxas opened the door to head to the kitchen for breakfast there was a note attatched to the door saying " Link and Amy rose sherman Broom". That made them smile.**


End file.
